Why I love school
by ButtercupsDaBombXD
Summary: Blossom doesnt know why she loves school and she doesnt want people to consider as a nerd. But today she finds her true reason for loving school. and proof that she is not a nerd. *one-shot.*


**Hello people, I decided to write a BrickXBlossom for the red lovers out there. Enjoy the one-shot!**

**Brick: you better or Ill-**

**blossom: oh shut up, dont threaten people, anyways ButtercupsDaBombXD doesnt own us.**

* * *

Rinnnng!Riiinng!

SMASH!

I quickly opened my tired pink eyes and looked at Buttercup, who turned over as if nothing happened. Why did she always have to break the alarm clock? Poor things only last about a day. As I got up , I hadn't realised I was still staring at her.

"What?" She growled, still lying down, the remaining pieces of the alarm clock on the floor and her bed. I shook my head and walked to my closet, not wanting to give out a lecture already. Today was the first day of highschool, so I wanted to look modest. Opps, I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Blossom, the oldest puff. I have magenta pink eyes and long bright orange hair that goes to my waist. I still wear my bow and ponytail, well because, that's me. I'm 5'5 and in perfect shape. No, I am not a nerd but I'm labeled that because I love school. I just don't really have a reason besides reading books. And I'm pretty sure you know my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles is the blonde with long pigtails and blue eyes. Buttercup is the green-eyed girl with short black hair.

I chose a light pink dress that had spaghetti straps and went to my knees. I also put on my light pink slip-ons and some mascara and lip gloss. I rarely put make up because me and my sisters don't really need it. I grabbed my pink hand bag and headed downstairs. It looked like Bubbles was making breakfast.

"Blossom about time you come down , I was going to eat your food."

I shook my head at Buttercup, she was a pig sometimes. "I only took a while because I like to look as if I didn't just come out of bed." She scowled, but it was playful. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and big shorts, her layered bob was unbrushed. I sat down and quickly ate my breakfast, pancakes and bacon. Bubbles looked at me, questionably, but I just shrugged. I guess I'm just to excited for school. I ran out the door, throwing my empty plate in the sink and said bye on the way out, then flew to school, leaving my sisters behind.

I looked across the sky. I saw three different colored streaks. The rowdyruff boys? They landed in front of the school, our school. They go to the same school as us? I groaned. Buttercup would probably want to fight them, especially Butch, but if I didn't know better, I'd think she had something for him, _yeah a death wish._ I landed and went to the office to get my schedule. The secretary handed it to me and I walked down the hallway, not paying attention to where i was going. As I was reading it I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, thinking it was one of my sisters.

"yeah sis-"

"I aint your sister pinky"

"Brick why are you here? And wipe that smirk off your face."

He kept it on and walked closer to me. I shuddered, glancing around and realizing we were alone on the lonely stairs. I could feel him breathing on my neck. I tried hard not to blush. Did I mention I've had a tiny crush on brick for several years, but I doubt he likes me. He's a player, so ive heard and He's supposedly popular and I'm not. But so what if I like my ex-enemy, I know it shouldnt affect me.

" I've got a deal for you, and I think you should agree."

"What is it?" I asked, as if I would really do it.

" you tutor me and have your sisters tutor my brothers."

I hid a smirk, the high and mighty Brick needs tutoring, but what for, school just started?" what for?" It better be good because it am not just-

" you have to agree first"

Well, he probably just doesn't know what say, but hey, I will be closer to him." Sure okay Brick."He fistpumped and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Blossom."

What is he doing? I blushed. "Ummmm... Brick?" He blushed and let me go.

"Sorry, I shouldnt have hugged you,"

I shook my head." No, you shouldnt have, you should have done this." I kissed him on the cheek and quickly walked off. What if he hated it? My head fell down.

"Blossom!"

I looked back.

"So when will you tutor me Blossy?"

I smiled." How about five-thirty at my house?" He smiled and nodded. He came up to me and we went to class. I was full of happy thoughts. So see, I am not a nerd. I love school because I get to be with the guy I love.

* * *

**So did you like it? R and R!**

**reds: Please...(puppy dog eyes)**

**butch: aahhhh! brick you made me lose my sight!**

**brick:* growls***

**Me: well we got to go, bye!**


End file.
